


The Origin of Shadow

by TheGuyWhoWrote



Series: Lego Adventures [1]
Category: Lego Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuyWhoWrote/pseuds/TheGuyWhoWrote
Summary: The origin story of Shadow from his perspective.





	

Pain.  
Pain, and darkness.  
The darkness surrounds me.  
It surrounds me in every direction for who knows how far.  
It hurts.  
So much.  
......  
Every once in a while though.  
There is a flash of green. Or white.  
It's not enough to counter the pain though.  
......  
And I hear voices sometimes too.  
But I can't tell what they are saying. But is nice to hear them.  
But then there is that once voice.  
A smooth one. Always muffled, but I can hear some of the words he says.  
Weird names and words I've never heard before, and ones I have.  
.......  
He sounds annoying.  
.....  
And they call him names. Funny ones and clever ones too sometimes.  
.......  
But it isn't always there.  
To stop the pain.  
It hurts.  
So much.  
It just hurts.  
........  
The last thing I remember...  
Is that figure standing over me.  
The tall dark....thing....  
A king.  
And that blade.  
That big, black, demonic blade....straight through my chest....  
And pain.  
Pain that I never thought I'd be able to experience, given my nature.  
......  
Then absolutely nothing.  
Then finally this.  
....  
I prefer the nothing.  
It hurts.  
........  
Hm?  
What's this?  
A light.  
It's green and white, flashing between the two.  
It....  
The pain is gone.  
The light is taking it away.  
But it's leaving. The light is shrinking, or closing.  
I must get out of this! I don't want any more pain!  
I lunge for the light, and barely make it.  
I am in a vortex.  
A vortex of green and white. And I feel no more pain.  
I look over.  
And there is someone else there.  
It's a man.  
A man with no face.  
But yet a face as pale as can be, like a vampire.  
And his clothes...I think are turquoise.  
.......  
What?  
I can't believe that was the word I came up with.  
I can't see him too well. It's blurry.  
But I can feel it.  
Fear...and confusion.  
His fear as to where this vortex is taking us, and confusion as to what it is and how he got here....  
And confusion and fear of me.  
And, for some reason....  
I laugh.  
I don't know why. But this man made me laugh just by being there.  
By being scared of me.  
Weird.  
Then I see it.  
A bright light.  
He sees it too. We look at each other.  
And I'm overcome with a feeling.....  
Of competition.  
I want to beat him there.  
So I lunge for it to his surprise.  
And I laugh again.  
And I don't know why.  
There is white, then darkness.  
And I panic.  
Was it a dream? Or did it just take me back? I don't want the pain again!  
Then I realize....  
My eyes are just closed.  
My....eyes.  
I open them to find a scene of grey and white.  
There is something on my head.  
It's kind of heavy, but somehow light at the same time.  
I take it off and find in my hands a clear glass ball.  
I take a look at myself to see if I've changed, but everything is still blurry.  
All I see is a mixture of black, grey, and green.  
Then I feel it.  
Something enters my mind. Pieces of memories of those who didn't help me and let me die.  
And I feel it.  
Hatred.  
At everything.  
Even though only the ones in white were to blame, I hate everything.  
And...  
I smile.  
But not one of happiness.  
One of sad memories that make you smile with insanity.  
And when my eyes focus, I see it.  
A town in the distance.  
Full of lights and roads and skyscrapers.  
And people.  
I grin again.  
And start running.  
I don't even take a look at myself in my excitement.  
Then something else comes back.  
A goal.  
If I see those white men.  
They will die.  
If I see that king.  
He will die.  
If I see that man in his black outfit and black helmet with red horns.  
He will wish he'd tried to stop the Great king from killing his son.  
And.  
I laugh.  
Because I don't feel the pain anymore.  
Just.  
Hatred.  
And I love it.


End file.
